ChalkZone 2: All About Me & Sophie
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Now, Sophie know about ChalkZone and started to have adventures there. And how about Rudy, Snap, and Penny? Are Sophie still need their help? Rudy would told it to us from this story. Check the love story out in the chapter 4 & 7. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: Sophie's got the chalk!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I owned Fetchy. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages contains false, english is not my language).

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 1: Sophie's got the Chalk!

"So, I must stay at home tonight?"

"Yes. You must stay at home and take care of Sophie."

"But mom, she is eight and a half now. She can take care of herself."

"I know, but how if she get kidnapped by someone? Remember, Rudy. Now, the kidnapped case is more than when you was still a little boy."

"Huh, okay. But, can I ask Penny to come here?"

"Uh-huh. You can. But you must promise to me that you won't leave your cousin alone here."

"Thanks mom. I promise I won't leave Sophie alone here."

I and my mom was talked about Sophie. She will stay at my house tonight, because her mother with my parents wants to go to the University Reunion. I and Sophie couldn't to followed them because we must study hard to the test week in our school. Now, I was in the Senior high school, in the 11th grade, and Sophie was in the Elementary School (and of course, it was in Chester A Arthur Elementary, where I learned until five years ago), in the 3rd grade. I, firstly, felt disagree if I must take care of her at home. Not because I don't like her or anything, but you know in my 16th years old age, I have an appointment to meet my girlfriend (and of course, I think I don't need to explain who is she to you. Just see it in the statement above) tonight. But, at last, I thought that it is okay if I just stay at home tonight. At least, I can ask my girlfriend to come to my house. And you know, she often come to my house.

But then, I thought that if I ask her to come here, it means that I'll leave my cousin alone in my house. Although it's just need a few minutes, but it still means that I will make my mom feel disappointed. And I don't want it. Then, I ask to my mom, "Mom, can I pick up her here? I promise it isn't too long. Just a few minutes."

"Sure, you can. And don't be too long. Okay, it's time to us to go. We'll back on Monday. Take care our house, okay?"

"Okay, mom. Bye!"

After my parents and my aunt were gone from my house, I asked to Sophie, "Soph, would you mind if I leave you alone here? I promise it's just a few minutes. I just want to pick up Penny here."

"No, I don't mind. Your mom is too worried about me. Even, I don't mind if you want to go with her, for the date."

"I don't think so, Soph. I have promised to my mom to take care of you. And I won't make my mom feel disappointed just because I leave you alone here."

"Huh, okay. Umm, by the way, can I see your new own comics? I want to read it."

"Hey, don't you learn to the test week? But, never mind. You can take it in my room, on my table."

I thought for a minutes, then added, "Okay, I go now."

"Bye, Rudy."

When I went to picked up Penny, Sophie walked upstairs to my room. She picked a book on the table, my new own comics. When she had started to read, she saw something was lighted. It was my magic chalk, which I always used to went to ChalkZone. Hey, wait a minute. I forgot to brought it or to saved it in the save place?! How stupid I am?!

"Hey, looks like I've ever seen this. But, when?" she said. it makes her remembered what happened there, in six years earlier when she was still just a two and a half years old baby and I was took care of her, when she saw a piece of the magic chalk and used it to went into ChalkZone, but she still not sure if it was really happened (and it happened so long from now, I was so amazed that she still remember about it). She took the chalk and tried to do what she did when it happened.

And, she did it. She opened a portal.

When she was still amazed to see what she found, I was already came back with Penny to my house. I knocked the door, waited until Sophie came and opened it.

"Soph, it's me, Rudy."

When she opened the door (and I think she ran to the door), she yelled, "Rudy! I want to ask you something!"

"What things?" I asked. Still don't understand.

"Follow me. Penny, I guess you know too about it. I want to ask you too."

"What is it, Sophie?" asked Penny.

"Just follow me!"

She pulled me and Penny to my room, to see what she found there.

"Tell me about it." said her.

I and Penny saw it. Yeah, it was a portal that she drew a few minutes ago.

Then, Penny thought if it drawn by me. So, she asked to me, "Do you forgot to erase the portal after you go into ChalkZone, Rudy?"

"No, I don't, Penny. Even, I don't go there today. I left my magic chalk here."

"Err, what do you say? Portal? ChalkZone? Magic Chalk? What that means?"

"Umm, okay. Is this portal made by you with this lightning chalk?" I asked to Sophie.

"What portal?"

"This hole." I added.

"Yes. So, do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well, okay. But you must promise to me to don't tell anybody about it. This is just a secret between us."

"I promise, I don't tell anybody about it." said Sophie.

"Even to my parents and your mother?"

"Even to your parents and my mother."

Then, I told her about ChalkZone, include when she found a piece of magic chalk which falled from my short's pocket when I read a comic, and used it to draw a portal and went into ChalkZone.

"Wow, so it was really happened? I think it was just my dream that... you know a baby often sleep and dream and think about... I mean, imagine about an impossible things."

"I know. It was impossible, but it was true." I said.

Well, I didn't have time to go into ChalkZone since this morning, because I must helped my parents to packing their clothes. So, I decided to asked Sophie and Penny to went there.

Then, we went there and met Snap and Blocky.

"Hey, I remember you all. I met you two six years ago." said Sophie.

"Err... Rudy. Who's this girl?" Snap asked to me, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Snap. She is my cousin, Sophie."

"Oh, I remember, bucko. How can I forgot her pink ribbon and her blue eyes?"

"So, the blue one is Snap. And the green one..."

"He is Blocky, Sophie. Rudy's first drawing." said Penny.

Then, I thought it was better if Sophie become the protector of ChalkZone like me. Moreover, I know that she never drew the bad things (and I know if she like to drawing with chalk). I know all of her creation, because I met them everyday when I came here. And one things, now I don't have much time anymore to go there. And I'm worried if the dangerous things was happened here when I don't have time to come here just like this morning. When I asked her about it, she agree and said, "Okay, Rudy. I know and I understand what your reason to asked me to be the protector of ChalkZone with you. I promise I'll protect this place as well as you did."

"But you must know that it has much risk to be the protector of ChalkZone. Are you sure you can do it?" I still worried if she got a serious trouble here.

"Come down, Rudy. Don't worry. I know all of the risk that you mean."

"Sophie!" someone ran to us. I know her. She was Fetchy, one of Sophie's creation. She looks like Snap, but her colour is different. Her colour is pink, and of course, she is a girl (and we know that I drew Snap as a blue boy).

"Fetchy! Is it you?"

"Yes, ribby. I know Rudy will bring you here to meet me someday. Thanks, bucko."

"You're welcome, Fetchy."

"Hey hey hey! Don't call Rudy just like that, pink snip. Just me the one who can called him 'bucko'." Snap yelled, as he gave me the aliases.

"Snap, that's okay. Fetchy can called me 'bucko' or everything what she want."

"Uh, okay, bucko."

"You know Snap, I drew Fetchy when I remember about you." said Sophie.

"Really? Ha ha, Rudy. I think you are the trendsetter to draw someone like me. But, hey! I think you are too young to remember about when you meet me at the first time, Sophie."

"Well, that's it. I was amazed that she still remember about it." I supposed.

Then, I said to Fetchy, "Err, Fetchy. Would you take care of Sophie when she was here? I'm worried if she got a trouble here."

"Don't worry, Rudy. I'll take care of Sophie, like Snap take care of you."

"Thanks, Fetchy." I said.

Then, we walked to The Magic Chalk Mine. We went there to took some piece of magic chalk for Sophie (it's better if she have it for herself than if she used mine).

There, as usual, we met Biclops. He said, "Uh, Hello Rudy Tabootie. Nice to meet you now. Umm... you must be want to bring some piece of magic chalk, right?"

"Yes, Biclops. But in this time, I want to bring it for her, not for me. I still have much for me." I said, then Sophie walked to my side.

"Who is she?" asked him.

"Uh, she is my cousin, Sophie. She will protect this place when I don't have any time to come here."

Is she a good creator?" asked him, suspiciously.

"Trust me, Biclops. I can do it well." said Sophie.

"Right, Biclops. I know my cousin is a good person." I added.

"Okay, I trust you, Rudy Tabootie. I see her as if I saw you eight years earlier." he said.

Then, Sophie said to me, "I don't believe it! You know about this place since when I was still just a half years old baby."

I supposed what she said. I felt that the time is so fast. Eight years? It's about a half from my age now.

Penny agreed with Sophie. She said, "Wow, it was so long time that you knew and went into ChalkZone."

"And six years with you, Penny." I said. I felt my cheek was blushed when I said it.

"And a year after it, we..." said Penny. We stared at eachother, remembered when I braved myself to said that I love her (and of course, that's when she came to be my girlfriend).

Snap, felt bored, and said, "And in this year, you have a plan to get married!"

"Snap!" yelled me and Penny.

"Ha ha, come down bucko, buckette. I'm just kidding."

"Huh, Snap. I think you... but, well, we back to the real thing." I took a deep breath, tried to forget what Snap said.

Then, I said, "Now, since this time, Sophie is the protector of ChalkZone, just like me. Soph, we protect this place together, okay."

"Okay, Rudy."

Then, we heared something rang. It was a phone cell.

"It's mine." said Penny.

It was a message from her mother. She said that she still busy to work in the farm and maybe she'll stay there until tomorrow. She suggested Penny to stay at my house. When she said it, I permitted her to stay at my house (but you don't think if I have a plan to do something dirty to her, I'm not a boy like that. Moreover, I said to her that she can sleep with Sophie in the guest room)

Then, Sophie asked, "Hoah... by the way, what time is it now?"

I saw my watch and said, "It's 09.00 pm, Soph."

"Can we go home now? I have already take it. And I feel sleepy now."

I saw that she took it much, enough for about a month. I said to her, "Okay, that's enough for you. We go home now."

Then, we went home.

Author's Note: and for you, leave a review. And get ready to the chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: End of the 12th grade

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I STILL owned Fetchy. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 2: End of the 12th grade

A year later... (actually, it's almost two years later until it happened)

Today, I woke up happily because in the school, I got the high school diploma. And of course, it means I had finished my 12th grade today. I hurriedly went to my school with my parents.

There, I took my high school diploma. I amazed when I saw my score that wrote there. In some subjects, I got C score, and in the other subjects, I got B score. It was better than my score in my report card when I was in the 5th grade that I got C score in the all of the subjects.

Then, we met Penny and her mother, Mrs. Sanchez.

"Hi, Penny. Thanks for your help to learn with me before the final exam. It makes my score is better than before." I said.

"Hey, never mind, Rudy. You got it from yourself. I help you just a little."

"Well, and I think you must be got A score in the all of the subjects, right? I know you always got it."

"Huh, you know, I'm happy that I got A score in the all of the subjects, but sometimes it make me so bored that you know it before I tell it to you."

"Hey, that is true. We don't lie about everything."

Then, my mom asked her, "And, where you'll continued your study after you graduate from here, Penny?"

"Uh, my mom and I decided to continued my study in The Science University."

"Yes, my daughter have a desire to be a scientist. And we must response what our children want, right?" said Mrs. Sanchez.

Then, she asked, "And, how about you, Rudy? I hear that Beef Meet had been bankrupt since a month ago."

"Umm, we're so sad that it must happen. But we know that Rudy's life must go on. So, we decided to enrolled Rudy in The Art University. We know that he have a desire to be a visual and comic artist. And we agree with you, Mrs. Sanchez, we response him." said my mom.

When she said that, I thought about something. I remembered that I and Penny will choose the another university to continued our study. It makes me worried that we won't have much time to meet again (and you know, dating is important to us). Moreover, I know that in The Science University, she'll have many exercise. She'll busy.

Then, I hurriedly ended what I thought. I said to Penny about the another things, "Well, how if you go to my house? Sophie wants to meet you there." (I said it because I, Sophie, and Penny had a plan to make a party for our graduated in ChalkZone. Now, Sophie must be waited for us to the party)

"Okay, I want to go there. But, can I go home with my mom before it?"

"Sure, you can. I and Sophie will waiting for you in my house."

Then, we go home to our house.

An hour later, Penny came to my house, "Okay, are you ready to the party?" she asked.

"Yes! Let's we go there to prepare the party!" I said.

As usual, I drew a portal on my chalkboard. Then, I with Penny and Sophie jumped into ChalkZone.

In fact, Snap, Fetchy, and the other zoners made a surprise party for us (and we were really surprised to got it). "Surprise, bucko, buckette. Congratulations for you!" said Snap.

"Wow, we're so really surprised! Thanks Snap." I said.

"Never mind, bucko! I'm happy if you are happy."

Fetchy and the other zoners saw Snap. Remembered him that he wasn't the only one who made the party.

"Uh, I mean, we are happy if you are happy. Right friends? He he he..."

Then, we saw two zoners ran to us, The Doofi.

"Uh, r wie latte four da party?" asked Doofus Rudy.

"It's okay. You not late yet for the party." I said.

"Uh, ayam hepi if ya said it, Rudy."

"Never mind."

"Umm, Penny. Wear is yar hi skul diploma? I wanna c it." asked Doofus Penny.

"I can't to bring it here." said Penny.

"Uh, nevur mine."

"Never mind." Penny corrected.

"Whatevur."

"Huh, whatever."

"Hey hey hey, it's not time to that, buckette. It's time to the party. Moreover, she won't understand what do you say to her." said Snap.

"Huh, okay."

All of the Stick Figures from the SFB had been made a big cake for all of the zoners who came in the party. On the top of the cake, there is something wrote which made by whipped cream (of course, the chalk whipped cream). It wrote:

**Congratulations for Rudy and Penny. We hope you'll happy to get our surprise.**

I said to them, "Wow, it's very great. You must be very busy to make it."

"But it isn't as much as all of what you do to protect this place since more than nine years ago, Rudy." said their leader.

"Uh, not yet. I did much careless things too in here." I said, modestly.

"Umm, by the way, how long you can get the high school diploma like Rudy and Penny, ribby?" asked Fetchy to Sophie.

"It's too long, Fetchy. Eight years later, I'll get it."

When the party was end, I, Penny, and Sophie went back into my room. Then, I thought the same things that I thought at school. And I decided to told it to Penny. I asked Sophie to walked out from my room.

After she walked out, I said, "Huh, this is the end."

"End of what? Don't say if you not love me again."

"No, I don't mean to say it."

"So..."

"We won't be classmate again."

"Uh, that ones?" said Penny, "You know that we have a different perception about our work in the future, but that isn't an obstacle to us. You can meet me in my house, or in my campus, or... in here, and..."

"How about ChalkZone?"

"We can." said Penny.

"So, how if you was very busy to do your homework from your campus?"

"I will have time to you, Rudy. At least, on Saturday and Sunday. How about you? You will have time to me too, right?"

"Uh-huh. Sure I will."

"So do I."

"Okay, I trust you."

Then, we finished our conversation. I accompanied Penny to her house.

Author's Note: And I accompanied you to leaved the review.


	3. Chapter 3: Skrawl Returns!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I STILL owned Fetchy. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 3: Skrawl Returns!

September.

It's the first day for Sophie as a student in the 5th grade, and a week since I enterred to the art university. Fortunately for her, she didn't learn too much at school now, so she went home at 12.00 PM. While for me, I still didn't know when I can went home.

Didn't want to make me disappointed, now she was in her room, got ready to went to ChalkZone.

When she was there, Fetchy called her and asked her to told me about what she found this morning.

"About what?" asked Sophie.

"About this." said Fetchy. She showed a mail to Sophie. Then, Sophie took it and read it. It wrotes:

**To: The Protector of ChalkZone**

**From: The Living Potato**

**I want you come to the Jellybean Storage. I have something for you.**

"That's the mail." she said after read the mail, "Do you think this mail is for Rudy, Fetchy?"

"I think so, ribby. He had already to be the protector of ChalkZone before you. Moreover, maybe Rudy know about The Living Potato, while we don't know about it." (and actually, Fetchy's right. I really know about it)

"But I don't think so, Fetchy. How about me? This mail is just for _the protector of ChalkZone_, and there isn't explain the priority who can get the mail. It means, this mail is for Rudy and me." said Sophie, "Huh, okay. I will go to the Jellybean storage."

"Hey, do you think Rudy can't come here now, Sophie? Why we don't waiting for him?"

"Yes. He must be very busy in his campus. So, let me go to the Jellybean Storage."

"I follow you, ribby. I promise to Rudy to take care of you here."

"Okay, let's go there."

Then, they met Snap. (who was know too about The Living Potato)

"Hey, Sophie, Fetchy, where are you going?" he asked.

"We want to go to the Jellybean Storage." said Sophie.

"Yes, boy. I and Sophie will meet The Living Potato. Bye."

"Uh-huh, okay. You two wants to go to the Jellybean Storage to meet The Living Potato. Hahaha, that's so funny. But, hey, wait a minute. The Living Potato? It means..." he realized what he said, "Hey! Sophie! Fetchy! Don't go to the..."

But Sophie and Fetchy was gone.

"Oh, no! Rudy! I need you here now! You must draw something!"

* * *

01.00 PM.

My class in the art university was ended (It proved what Sophie's said is wrong). Now, I went home (or exactly, ran to my house), worriedly.  
I hurriedly walked into my house, into my room.

Why now I wanted to went home so fast?

Uh, not to went home. Exactly, I wanted to went into ChalkZone. Why I was so worried now? (and you must be wondered is there a relation between my feeling and The Living Potato)

I found the answer of my heart question (I wondered to myself what happened there) when I met Snap there. He ran to me and yelled, "Rudy! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Snap, what happened?"

"Sophie and Fetchy! They..." then, Snap told me about it, "You know what I mean, Rudy?"

"Uh, I know. Let's follow them to the Jellybean Storage!"

There, Sophie and Fetchy was still looking for The Living Potato, who in fact is... **Skrawl**!

That's why Snap and I felt worried.

Sophie found a note on the wall. It wrote:

**If you want to know how sweet is the real Jellybean, push this button!**

When Sophie wanted to push it, I came with Snap and commanded her to don't push the button. And I said to her that it's a trap from Skrawl.

"Rudy, you mean... Skrawl? I never see him here."

"Listen to me, Soph. The Living Potato? We know that's just one zoner who looks like that. It's Skrawl!"

"Uh, so you still remember me, Rudy Tabootie. Long time no see." said Skrawl.

"Skrawl, don't be courteous! I know you must be thought the bad plan that worse than before in this eight years. Sophie, I tell to you now! Don't push the button!"

Sophie ran to Fetchy, me, and Snap.

"Ha, Skrawl, you fail again in this time!" said Snap.

"Hey, you're wrong, blue boy. Okay, no problem. If you don't want to push this button, I'll push it for you all!"

Then, Skrawl push the button. Suddenly, the Beanie Boys came to attack us, and I saw they looks different. They was darker than before and their costumes are full of thorn that made by metal.

"Be careful! It can make us hurted!" I commanded to Sophie, Snap, and Fetchy.

"Sure, bucko! You must draw something to defeat them!"

"Come down, Snap. I know what should I do. Sophie, follow me! We defeat them together."

I and Sophie drew a sword for us to attack the thorny beanie boys. Fortunately, our sword destroyed the thorny enemies, all of them, and the only one enemy who was still there is Skrawl.

"Now, Skrawl, it's turn to you to..."

"I won't ever lose with you, Rudy Tabootie. Someday, I'll have a way to destroyed you all!" said Skrawl. He ran off there.

Then, we walked out from the Jellybean Storage.

"Next time, you must tell me if you find something like today, Soph, Fetchy." I said.

"Okay, Rudy." said Sophie and Fetchy.

Then, I and Sophie went home to our own house.

Author's Note: And then, the reader leaved the review for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Our Engagement

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I STILL owned Fetchy. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 4: Our Engagement

"So, Rudolph Bartholomew Tabootie, do you want to be with Penelope Victoria Sanchez, as her husband, forever until the death separate you two?"

"Yes, I do."

"And Penelope Victoria Sanchez, do you want to be with Rudolph Bartholomew Tabootie, as his wife, forever until the death separate you two?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great. Now, it's time to the bride and the bridegroom to..."

"Ruudyy. Don't be late to your campus!"

"Huh? Campus? Well, okay mom."

* * *

Apparently, that dreams came again in my sleep time.

It's a week since I got the dreams at the first time. I get married with Penny! Maybe I dreamed about it because I'm sure that she is my soulmate. Moreover, she had already accompanied me to went to ChalkZone since eight years earlier.

But then I thought that we are still too young. Moreover, she must be disagree if I asked her about it. She must be said, "How about our life after it? We're still not ready."

Then, as usual, I walked to my campus. I still thought about my dreams, wondered to myself what should I do now. It was on Friday, the date time to us. _'Should I tell her about my dreams?' _I thought.

I found an inspiration from my friends in my campus, when they said that two of them have been engaged. _'Hey, engaged? That's good! It's the middle level between 'boyfriend-girlfriend' or 'husband-wife'. And at least, it proved that our relationship is very serious. I really love her, and want to have a chance to be with her, protect her, make her happy everytime, etc. Moreover, it's just need a pair of rings to be engaged. But, wait a minute, a pair of rings? I don't have enough money to buy it!'_

I still thought about it in my class. Fortunately, my university-level instructors had a meeting since 11.30 AM, so there isn't an important subject in my class. I can thought about it, even, when I went back to my house.

When I wanted to walked into my house, a postman came and said, "A special packet for Rudy Tabootie."

"It's myself. what packet do I get?"

"Well, here it is."

"Thanks, Mr. Postman."

I took the packet that was a thick envelope. I read the printwriting there, and it wrote:

**Teenage Magazine**

**Honour for ten edition**

Uh, I remember. I sent ten of my own comics and they carrying all of it. _'Hey, that's it! I can buy a pair of rings with my honour!' _I thought, then I went to the Jewelry Store.

I saw many rings there. I choosed a pair of rings that made by 18-karat gold, with emerald as the stone in the rings. Fortunately, my honour was enough to paid it. I know that now, many people choose platinum rings to be their engaged rings, but I can't paid it with my money (in the other words, my money isn't too much to buy it). I brought the rings in a pink heart-box. I saw my watch. _'It's 02.30 PM, still one and a half hours later to me to pick up Penny from her campus. Okay, maybe I can go home before it. Moreover, I'm not enterred my house yet when I got my honour from the postman.' _I thought.

Back to my house, mom and dad walked out from there when I opened the door.

"Mom, dad, where are you going?" I asked.

"We want to buy some food stuff for a week. Can you stay here to waiting for Sophie? If you want to go, you can go after she come. You know that your aunt just have a ticket to Canada, so Sophie will stay here, right?" said my mom.

"I know."

Then, they went to the market. I prepared myself to picked up Penny, still waiting for Sophie.

When she came and enterred my house, I stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I go now." I said.

"Hey, you must be have a promise to pick up Penny from her campus, right?"

"Yes. And I'm so impatiently to go there, because I want to give her a surprise. The best surprise for her, ever."

"The best surprise for her?" Sophie was attracted, "What is it?"

"It's... secret. You will know it tonight when we get the dinner. I want to asked her to get the dinner here, with us."

"Umm, okay."

"Well, if you don't have any question again, I want to go there now. It's still 03.30 PM, but, you know, usually there is a traffic jam on Friday."

"Yes, I know. Can I go to ChalkZone? I don't go there in this week. I really don't have time, many homeworks from school."

"Sure, you can. Tell to Snap that I and Penny will go there tonight, after the dinner, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Rudy!"

"Bye!"

Then, when I went to picked up Penny, Sophie went into ChalkZone. There, she met Fetchy and Snap.

"Uh, Sophie. I miss you. Why you...?"

"Sorry, Fetchy. I make you worried. This week is the full homework week."

"Okay, ribby. I know and understand about it."

Snap looked around and asked, "Where's Rudy, Sophie? You come from his room's chalkboard, right?"

"Yes, but Rudy said to me that he and Penny will come here tonight, after we get the dinner in his house."

"Err, okay Sophie. I know Rudy will do what he said." Snap was silenced for a minutes, then he added, "Will Penny get the dinner in Rudy's house too?"

"I think so. Even, Rudy said that he want to ask her to get the dinner in his house, to tell me and his parents about his best surprise for her that he will give now."

"Hey, so Rudy wants to give Penny a surprise? No, I mean, the best surprise?"

"Yes, Snap. Do you know about his best surprise?" (Sophie didn't know that it was an instant surprise, so it's impossible if I tell Snap about it)

"Uh, I don't know, Sophie. Rudy never tell it to me."

"Hmm, maybe he wants to tell it tonight, when he comes here."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the science university, Penny walked out from her class. Then, she came to me, who waited for her about ten minutes.

"Sorry, I make you're waiting for me so long." said her.

"Never mind. It's just ten minutes."

"So, where are we going now?"

_'Uh, no. I'm forget to think about it. Hmm, where is the best place for me to tell it to her? Uh, I know! Park! That's it!' _I thought.

"Rudy, are you okay? Where are we going now?" Penny repeated her question to me. Make sure that I'm okay now.

"Uh, I'm fine. Umm, let's we go to the park. I want to show you something there."

"It sounds interesting! What is it?"

"I can't tell it to you now. It's a surprise for you."

"Hmm, okay Rudy. Let's we go to the park."

Then, in the park, I gave my best surprise.

"Err, Penny, since seven years ago, I think you're the best girl I've ever met. And now, I want to ask you something."

"Umm, what is it?"

"Would you engaged with me?" I asked to her. I kneeled in front of her and showed her the pair of rings in the pink heart-box, "I buy it with my comics honour. Sorry if it's not too good, and not made by platinum like the other usually buy for their engagements, but my money is just enough to buy it. So, what's your answer?"

"Uh, Rudy. I think, it's so beautiful. Not made by platinum, but I like it. I'm proud of you. You buy it with your own money. I, I..." Penny lost her voice for a minutes, but I still waiting for her answer until at last, she added, "Yes, I would."

"Really?"

"Of course, Rudy. I think you're the best boy I've ever met. You love me whatever I am, and I love you whatever you are."

Then, I putted a ring for her and she putted the other for me.

"You know, since a week ago I dreamed that, we get married." she said.

"Really?" I was very amazed, "Me too. And, that's why I decided to be engaged with you."

We stared at eachother, and silenced for a minutes.

_'It's so amazing that we have the similiar dreams.' _we thought.

"Okay, this rings will binds us before it happen later." I said.

Penny nodded. And then, we went home to her house.

In her house, we told her mom about it. We showed our left ring finger that there are our engaged ring.

Then, I asked to her mom if she mind if we now were engaged. And she agree with our engagement. She asked me to take care of Penny, and I promised to her about it.  
And for the dinner in my house, She permitted Penny to go, but she was so sorry that she can't go because of her bustle. So, we went to my house without her. Then, we met Sophie.

"Hey, Rudy! Penny! Err, you definitely feel happy now, right? Rudy, you must be already give Penny your best surprise."

"Yes, Soph. And now, we'll tell about it."

"Huh, I'm impatiently to wait the dinner time to know about it. You know, I ask Snap if he know about it or not."

"And in fact, he doesn't know, right? C'mon, Soph, it's the best surprise. I won't tell it to anybody until I give it to her. Moreover, I got the big surprise's idea this morning, so how can I tell him about it?"

In the dinner, I told about it to my parents and Sophie. Just like Mrs. Sanchez, they agree if we wants to continued our relationship to the higher level.

In ChalkZone, when we told about it, Snap said, "Wow, Rudy, it's great. You know, previously I know you as a shy kid. But now, Rudy, it's very bravely."

Then, he added, "So, when you two will continue your relationship to the highest level?"

"The highest level? You mean, we..." I felt my cheek was blushed when I thought what Snap mean, and Penny saw him. (Moreover, it make us remembered about our dreams since a week ago)

"Yes. When you two will get married?"

"Uh, Snap, need more time until it happen. At least, two or three years later." Penny gazed at me when I said it.

"Uh, okay bucko. But at least, you think about it, right? One things that I know, the engagement means you two has ready to get married."

"Well, actually, yes. We are ready to do it. (and you know I said it because of our dreams) But now we're too young. We're still too young."

"Too young? Uh, c'mon bucko, you're 18 years old now. And you said that you still too young?"

"At least, we must wait until I and Penny are graduate from our university and have a job."

"Rudy's right, Snap. We must get ready to have our own family. The university give us modal to work to get our own family income in the future." Penny, who kept silenced before, at last opened her voice.

"Uh, well, I don't know very much about your life in the real world." said Snap, "But I just want to give you a suggestion, as your best friend."

"That's okay, Snap. Thanks for your suggestion. You're still my best friend."

* * *

09.00 PM.

I, Penny, and Sophie went back to the real world. I accompanied Penny to her house.  
When we walked there, we talked about our conversation with Snap in ChalkZone.

"Err, Rudy. Why you said to Snap that... you know, I need five years to graduate from The Science University."

"So?"

"You said two or three years? I know in The Art University, you just need three years to graduate, but I..."

"I'm sure you don't need much time to graduate. There is a time-cut for the achievement university student in The Science University, right?"

"So, you think I will get the fastest time to graduate from there?" asked Penny.

I nodded, "Of course you can. Moreover, I hear that you still always got A score in all of your test. I trust you. You can do it."

"Well, okay. I will try to get the time-cut in my campus."

When we was arrived, before Penny walked into her house, she kissed my lips! And she said, "Thanks for your surprise today. That's really the best surprise I've ever got from you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I said. I smiled, then went home to my house.

And I thought today is the best day I've ever had.

Author's Note: And now, it's the best time to leave the review!


	5. Chapter 5: The School Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I STILL owned Fetchy. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages STILL contains false, english is STILL not my language).

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 5: The School Reunion

Saturday morning.

I woke up from my sleep. Then, I went downstairs to the dining room. I brought my phone cell.

Yesterday (just like I said it before) was the best day I've ever had that I engaged with my lovely girlfriend. (and actually, I was so amazed that our relationship was grown since eight years ago, from friendship to love)

Now, I with Sophie and my parents got the breakfast in the dining room. I held my phone cell, sent a message to Penny when I ate my breakfast. After that, I putted my phone cell on the table.

Then, a message was received in my inbox. I took my phone cell and read it. Firstly, I felt disappointed when I saw that it wasn't from Penny. But then, I was attracted to read it. It was from Michelle and it wrote:

**To all of the alumnus of Chester A Arthur Elementary School. You all are invited to The School Reunion that will held tonight. Please wear a formal clothes. Sorry if I didn't tell you all earlier.**

"What happen?" asked Sophie.

"Soph, do you know that there is a school reunion tonight in Chester A Arthur?"

"Err, I don't know. The school reunion are organized by the 6th class students. I know about the plan, but I don't know when it will held."

"Uh, okay. I understand it."

Then, I walked into my room, prepared my formal clothes for tonight.

Meanwhile, Penny got the invitation message too. She called me.

"Hello, Penny. You must be want to go to the school reunion with me, right?"

"Umm, yes. Do you got the invitation message too?"

"Yes, of course." I said, "But, hey, do you got my message too? Why don't you reply my message?"

"Uh, sorry Rudy. I want to reply it when I got the invitation."

"Okay, never mind. I'll pick up you from your house at 06.00 PM."

"Uh, yes. I'll waiting for you. See you in my house."

"Bye!"

At 06.00 PM, I picked up Penny from her house. I was waiting for her in the living room while she was still in her room. I wore a white formal shirt, a green coat, a green necktie, and a brown trousers.

When she walked out from her room, I was so spellbound with her. Her pink gown make her more beautiful than before. We wore our engagement rings.

Blushed, I said, "Err, Penny, tonight you look so... beautiful."

"Huh, thanks Rudy. You look so... cool tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Then, we went to our old school, Chester A Arthur. There, someone called us. He was Reggie Bullnerd.

"Rudy, Penny, long time no see."

"Hi Reggie. I don't believe that I'll say it, but... nice to see you again." I said.

Then, Michelle came and said, "Hi! Rudy Tabootie! Penny Sanchez! We are waiting for you. Umm, hey! What is it on your left hand? Is it an... engaged rings?"

"Uh, yes."

"Hey, why you never tell it to us? Since when you..."

"Since yesterday. Sorry, we don't make a party to celebrate it with you all."

"Huh, I think you two... but, okay, never mind. Moreover, we think you two are compatible to be engaged, right friends?"

"Yes." said the others.

"Uh, guys. Thank you if you all said it." I said.

"Hey, that is true. Moreover, you had already be boyfriend and girlfriend since seven years ago."

"Huh, up to you, Michelle."

Then, Reggie said to me that he want to restart our friendship. And I agreed with him. Moreover, it's the best time to us to be peaceful. This moment is the good moment to repaired the friendship of us. I can reminisce about all of my important moment when I still studied here when I came now on the school reunion.

And today... is unforgetable...

Author's Note: Leave the review.


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise Party & Cousin

Author's Note: Okay, it's chapter six of this story. Maybe I write chapter five too short, so I decided to continued the school reunion as the first plot in this story.

Now, actually, I have already write this story until chapter seven. But of course, I won't tell it until I published it here.

Thanks to the little violist composer for your review in chapter five. I have already approve your suggestion in your review, and you can see that I use that sentence in my disclaimer below.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I owned Jennifer Coward. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

Sorry if I may have grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 6: Reggie's surprise party & his cousin

Still in The School Reunion...

I and Penny was still talking with our friends. Then, I asked to Reggie, "Well, how about your father, Reggie? Is he still busy to manage this city?"

"Uh-huh. And now he had a convention in Washington DC. I'm alone in my house." said him. He thought a minutes, then added, "Hey, can you all stay overnight at my house now? I promise, I won't hit you all."

"When will your father go home from there?" asked Penny.

"Next Saturday. I'll accompany you all to your campus with my car if you all want to stay with me at my house."

"Well, actually, I want to stay with you at your house." I said, "But, is it too exaggerate if you accompany us to our campus? Although you accompany us with your car, we aren't studying at the same place."

"Rudy's right, Reggie. Moreover, no one of us had the same way with you to go to our campus from your house." said Penny, agreed with my opinion.

Reggie silenced about a minutes, then he said, "Okay, maybe it's impossible if I accompany you all. But I just want if you all stay with me at my house. I hope you can. It's a friendly invitation from me."

"Okay, but can we think about it until tomorrow? You know that we don't bring anythings that we need at your house, clothes, bath equipments... except, if there is someone who wants to wear or use yours." Michelle said it while she saw me, remembered about 'the disappearing act' that I wear Reggie's smell clothes in the fifth grade.

I knew that she thought about it, so I laughed and said, "Hey, I don't have the another choice and another way beside it. That's the only one way to make it 'back to normal'"

We thought about it for a minutes. Then we laughed loudly.

After we can stopped to laugh, we heared a phone cell rang. Exactly, Reggie's phone cell.

After he talked by it about five minutes, he said, "Uh, friends. My dad said to me that... my cousin will stay at my house."

"Wait a minute. You have a cousin?" I was attracted, "You never told about it to us."

"Yeah, you're right, Rudy. I never introduce her to you all. Her name is Ginnifer Koward and she studied here, in the fifth grade."

"Umm, Reggie. You mean, Jennifer Coward?"

"Uh, yes. Whatever."

"Well, if she studied in this school, and in the fifth grade, I think my cousin know about her." I said, "But by the way, how long she'll stay there? And why she must stay at your house?"

"My dad said that, her house were on fire today. And he doesn't know when she will back to her house."

"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Then, at my house, I asked about it to Sophie.

"Hey, so Jennifer Coward is Reggie's cousin? She never told about it, and I think they're so different. I can't believe it." she said, "But, wait a minute. Her house were on fire today? Uh, poor her."

"I think so." I said, "Well, I'm so tired now. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Sunday.

I told about me and my friends plan to stay at Reggie's house to my parents, asked if they agree with the plan or not. Luckily, they agree with our plan, so I can stay at Reggie's house with my friend.

After we got the breakfast, I went to ChalkZone, told Snap about it.

Then, Snap said, "Hey, bucko. Are you sure you want to stay at that bully's house? How if he do something bad to you? I'm so worried about you,Rudy."

"Don't worry, Snap. I don't think that he will do something that you mean. Trust me. He won't do it."

"Okay, Rudy. I trust you. I just can't believe if Reggie won't do what I said." said him, "But promise to me that you'll take care of yourself."

"Sure, Snap. Well, I must go now. See you next Saturday."

"Bye, bucko. Don't forget to send my regards to Penny, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, after I prepared anythings that I need, I went from my house. When I walked out, Sophie followed me and asked, "Would you mind if I want to go there with you? I just want to meet Jennifer Coward, to know about her condition after her house were on fire yesterday. Because in my class, she is my best friend."

"Your best friend?" I said, "That's better than me and Reggie. Okay, I wouldn't mind if you want to go there with me. But before we go there, we..."

"...pick up Penny from her house, right? C'mon, Rudy. I know that you must be want to go there with her too. Moreover, she's your girl... uh no. You and her now are fiance-fiancee. How can I forget about it?"

"Huh, well, we go now.

* * *

Ting Tong...

I rang the door's bell at Reggie's house. I, Penny, and Sophie stood up in front of the door, was waiting for Reggie to opened it.

"Surprise!" yelled Reggie and all of my friends.

"Hey, what it means?" I asked, "Today isn't my birthday."

"So do I." said Penny.

"We want to celebrate your engagement, friends. You must celebrate it with us." said Michelle.

"She's right, Rudy, Penny. We make this party just for you two." said Reggie.

"Well, thanks for you all. It's a good party. You must be very busy to prepare this party." I said.

"That's okay, Rudy. We just want to feel your happiness. As your friends, your happiness is our happiness."

"Okay, thanks Reggie."

Sophie looked around the room, was looking for Jennifer Coward. Then, she saw her. She called her, "Jenn! It's me, Sophie!"

"Soph, you're here? follow your cousin?" (she knew that I was Sophie's cousin)

"Yes. I come here until I heared about your house."

"So, you know about my... house?"

"Uh-huh, Jenn. Rudy told it to me. He knew about it from your cousin, Reggie, when they came to the school reunion in our school yesterday."

"Uh, I see." said Jennifer, "Now you know that Reggie is my cousin."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I'm so shy that I have an ex-bully cousin in our school. Moreover, he's your cousin's rival."

"Hey, that's okay. They're friends now. Even, your cousin make an engagement's party for my cousin."

Then, Reggie walked to them and said, "Uh, sorry Ginn. My past activity must be make you very shy. And for you, Sophie, you're very lucky that you have a good cousin like him. Rudy is better than me."

I heared what they said about me, so I came to them and said, "Hey, I hear what you said. C'mon Jenn, you don't compare anybody like that. And for you, Reggie, I don't think that I'm better than you. I mean, maybe in some of things, yes. But in another things, you're better than me. You're stronger, taller, more confidence, and..."

"...bigger than you, right?" said Reggie, tried to continued what I said.

"Uh, Reggie, I... well, maybe you're right, you're bigger than me. But I think you still have more good things to prouded. And I see that now, you're very seriously to change. This party and your invitation yesterday proved that you're really want to change, and of course to repair our friendship, right? Forget about the past, now we go to the present and the future."

"Yeah, that's right. Thanks Rudy."

"You're welcome."

Michelle saw that we was talking privately, so she yelled to me and Reggie, "Hey, Reggie, Rudy, what are you doing there? Let's get the party with us."

"Michelle's right, Rudy. Come here now." said Penny.

"Huh, okay. We come there now. Reggie, let's we go there." I said.

And then, we got a good party.

Finally, at 05.00 PM, Sophie went home to my house.

Author's Note: And Finally (again?) it's time to you to leave the review.


	7. Chapter 7: Kyla's Letter

Author's Note: Well, it's the second of The Romance Chapter, chapter seven.

In the first chapter of this story, I wrote that Rudy braved himself to told that he loves Penny when they was in the sixth grade, and in this chapter, I'll write more completely about it.

Overall, this chapter is not only tell about the romantical (or not?) story of Rudy and Penny, but also the friendship of them. (Sorry if I don't tell about ChalkZone too much in this chapter, I'll write it more in chapter eight) I write that in the sixth grade, the relation in their class is very near (except, of course, Rudy and Reggie). This chapter is full of love and friendship, include of it's problem.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. In this time, I owned Kyla Simon. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

Sorry if I may have grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 7: Kyla's Letter

"Huh, I'm happy that our life is better than before. No more hostility between all of us."

"I agree with you, Penny. Moreover, I'm so tired to have hostility with Reggie, or anyone like him."

I and Penny went home together from our campus (or in the another words, we went home to Reggie's house. Remember that we still stayed there now). Yeah, we were talking about our life now. Better than before.

Then, she asked me, "Well, how about ChalkZone? Is Sophie tell you about the condition?"

"Yes, she called me, and said that no one bad thing happened there. There's save."

"Uh, I'm happy to hear it. We can't go there until this weekend."

"Yup, and now, we're plan to go there after we go home Saturday."

We thought that everything was better now.

But it happened just until we arrived at Reggie's house. There was a person who sat down on the sofa in the living room, talked with Reggie about us.

And her name... was Kyla.

We knew about her because she had ever been studied in our class, in the sixth grade.

"Hi Rudy, Penny. I hear that you and all of our classmates in the sixth grade are stay here. And now, I want to talk to you about something." she said, "Just for you."

"Umm, thanks, but I think there isn't anythings that you'll said to me." I said, "Reggie, can I go to my room? I'm so tired now."

"You can, my friends. I know what things that make you so tired." said him, "And, how about you, Penny? I think it's better if you go to the kitchen now. Michelle and the another girls are waiting for you to help them to make a cake for us."

"Well..." she kept silenced about a minutes, worried, and she added, "I'll go to the kitchen."

After I went to my room and Penny went to the kitchen, Reggie said to Kyla, "See? They're still hate you, just like me and the others."

Meanwhile, I walked into my room. I sat down on the bed, still angry with Kyla. _'Why she come back here now? after the peace moment?' _I thought, remembered about seven years ago, when she came to this city at the first time, and Penny wasn't my girlfriend yet...

* * *

A blonde haired girl came into my class. I knew, she was beautiful (even, I think she's more beautiful than Penny), but from her way to walked and to saw the another ones, we know that she was arrogant. She wore many expensive things. Her eardrops, her necklace, her rings, was made by platina (and we know that it was too expensive). Her backpack was full of diamonds. Her clothes was very elegant, too elegant for her age that still eleven years old. At last, her shoes was a high heels (a special high heels for eleven years old).

Mr. Wilter introduced her in front of the class. Her full name was Kyla Simon. She came from New York.

Then, after the school was over, I went home from there with Penny. "Rudy, how do you think about Kyla? Is she beautiful?" asked her.

"Well, more than it. She's too elegant." I said, "But, why you ask about her?"

"Err, I just want to ask it to you. I just want to know your opinion about her. That's all." she said, nervously.

_'Hey, I never see you as nervously as now, Penny. You must be feel jealous with her, right? I know that you love me.' _I thought, _'And I'm sure that I love you too. If only I have courage to say it. I'm afraid if I'm wrong, you not love me, and then refuse my love, or it can make our friendship are broken. Sorry, Penny. I'm too shy to say it to you.'_

"Rudy? Are you okay? Or you must be think about her, right?"

"What? Uh, sorry. I'm okay. What do you say? I think about her? Her... who?" I asked.

"Of course Kyla, Rudy, our new friend at school. We talk about her now."

"Oh yeah, but, trust me, I don't think about her. I just think about... uh..." I didn't want she know that I thought about her, so I added, "... my... new own comics. Yeah. I think about my new concept to make it. I don't want if the publisher refuse it when I send it to him."

_'This is so strange. Why he said it? I ask him about Kyla, not about his own comic.'_ she thought, _'Or maybe he loves her? He... loves Kyla?' _(and you know that I'm so scared that she thought about it)

A week later.

When I was alone in my class, Kyla walked to me and said, "Hi Rudy. Why you're alone here? Where is your girl?"

"First, I don't believe that you want to talk with me, whose family isn't rich. I see that you're always talk with the rich kid in this class." I said, unbelievable, "And, about your question, my girl? You mean, who?"

"Penny. I see that you two are so close, so intimate."

"Uh, you mean, Penny? She..." I thought about a minutes, then added, "She isn't my girl. She just my... friend. That's all."

"So, you and her just friend?"

"Yes."

"Uh, I'm happy to hear that. It means that I have chance to be your girl."

"What?"

"Yes, I love you. I know you're not a rich boy, but you're make me so interesting. Would you be my boy? I swear, I'll buy anythings that you want, I'll pay the food for our candle light dinner in the luxuries restaurant, I'll bring you to hang out in the cafe, to the salon, to the mall, and..."

I didn't pay my attention to her, or anythings that she talked about. I saw all of my classmates (including Penny), looked at me and Kyla from the door (later, I knew that Kyla told them about it, arrogantly, so they wanted to saw it).

Before I answered her question, Penny said, "He would, Kyla. I knew he... loves you."

"Penny? I never say it to you. I..."

"Uh, that means, you're my boy now, and I'm your girl." said Kyla, cutted what I said.

Then, she said, "Well, because you're my boy now, I want you to avoid the poor kids. Including you, Penny, you must avoid my boy."

When Kyla walked out from the class, she laughed arrogantly.

I walked to Penny, but she walked backup, avoid me, and she just said, "I just want to help you to be with her. It's a good chance."

"Okay, thanks Penny." I said, angrily, "You break our friendship."

_'And you break my heart too. Why you said that I love her? I love you, not her. You're wrong, Penny.' _I thought, then walked back to my seat.

In ChalkZone, Snap asked me, "Where's Penny, Rudy? You said that she's gonna come here with you today."

"Firstly, until something happened in my class." I said. Then, I told him about it.

"Uh, so that's the problem?" he asked.

"Yes, Snap. How do you think about it? Who's wrong in this time? Me? Penny? or..."

"You two. She doesn't ask you about it before, and you don't tell her about your feeling." he said, "If you tell it to her, she won't think that you love Kyla."

"Uh, okay. You're right."

After I went back to my bedroom, I decided to told it to Penny that she was wrong. But now, she didn't want to talked to me or went to ChalkZone with me anymore. She was really avoiding me. When I walked to her, she always had a reason to avoid me.

The problem was become worse when Kyla walked to me. She didn't give me any chance to run from her. She grabbed my hands and pulled me, then we went to anywhere together. I didn't have time to went to ChalkZone anymore. When we went to the mall, she bought some elegant clothes, a diamond watch, an expensive backpack, and a pair of shoes, expensive shoes, for me. She really did what she said when I knew that she loves me. We had a candle light dinner in the luxuries restaurant (I was so sad that I didn't have my first candle light dinner with Penny). She brought me to hang out in a cafe and met her executive friends.

But although she did it to me, it wasn't making me happy.

A month later, I ran out of patience.

In the morning, I stood up in front of the mirror, saw my reflection there. Kyla forced me to wore the expensive things that she bought in the mall, and she said if I didn't wear it, she will hurt Penny.

And you know that I'll never let her to do it.

I still saw the reflection in the mirror. _'It's not me!' _I thought, _'I don't like this clothes. I don't like this watch. I don't like this backpack. I don't like this shoes. I don't like Kyla... well, I have a better word about this one. I don't love Kyla, and I just love a girl who accept me whatever I am. She understand about me. I can't hide anything to her, of course except my feeling to her. And now, I'm sure that she's Penny. Yup, I'll tell her about it, and I know what should I do to said it to her.'_

Then, I said to myself, "Okay, Rudy. It's time to you to brave yourself. Let Penny know if you love her, or you'll trap with Kyla."

I changed my new clothes, my new watch, my new backpack, and my new shoes with my regular ones, and putted them in a shopping bag to gave it back to Kyla. _'Well, this is better. I find myself. It's me, Rudy Tabootie, the protector of ChalkZone, and now I'll do something to make the condition's better, and I know that I can do it. Stay confidence, be myself, that's what I need to do it.' _I thought.

Then, at school, I yelled, "Kyla! I think we must finished our relationship now. I don't love you, never!"

"Uh, why you said it, honey? And why don't you wear your new stuff?"

"I'll tell my reason. First, don't call me honey anymore! Second, don't change my style! I want to be myself! Here! Thanks for this stuff, but I don't need it to be myself! Third, You can't set your friendship rules in this class! You can do it outside this class! Just outside this class!"

"Yeah! He's right!" said my other classmates (except Penny, who just kept silenced at the corner of the class).

"And the last, I NEVER LOVE YOU!!!" I yelled louder, made Penny was frightened to hear it.

_'He never love Kyla? But why...?' _she thought.

"That's right. I never love you! I love the another girl, and she understand me, whatever I am, and she is..." I walked to Penny and continued what I said, "...you, Penny. I love you, and not Kyla."

"Really?" she asked, blushed.

"Yes." I said, "I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Uh, I don't know. But I think, you must hear my reason to make you and Kyla near. It's because... I love you, and I want you got the best things for your life. I think you love Kyla."

"But I think you're the best, and I just love you. Would you be my girl?"

"Well, if you think it's the best way, I would."

Then, Michelle said, "Okay, now we know and confess that Kyla make a dissension in this class. So, what should we do with her, friends?"

"Don't to be her friends!" said the other, "It's better if she's alone! Let her alone! We must be ourself!"

And since that time, we avoid her, although she was always came to us to repaired it...

Because of her arrogance and discriminatory that never gone.

* * *

And now, she still tried to persuaded us to be her friends.

Now, I still in my room, still thought about it.

Then, someone enterred there. She was Penny.

"Hey, why you come here? How about the cake?" I asked.

"Well, we just need a few minutes later to take it out from the oven." she said, "And, can I talk to you now? It's about Kyla."

"Sure, you can. But if you want me to forgive her, I can't do it."

"Why? You can forgive Reggie. Moreover, a few minutes ago, you said to me that, you're so tired to have hostility with anybody."

"It's so different. It's hard to forgive her mistakes. Did you forgot that she made us to became farther seven years ago? Moreover, she still discriminate against people with their wealth."

"I know, and of course I remember about it. But you must remember that nobody's perfect. She must have the second chance to repair it, and she need some friends to remind her that what she do is wrong. That's what friends are for."

"Uh, okay. You're right." I said, "But how about the others? Are they agree with us? How if she make a dissension again between us?"

"We can think about it later. Now, the most important thing is, we must forgive her."

"Well, I'll try to forgive her."

"I know you'll think about it, Rudy. Let's we go to the living room, before Reggie get her to go."

"Uh, yes. You're right. Let's we go there now."

Then, we went downstairs to the living room, but it was too late.

"Come down, friends. She won't ever here again." said Reggie.

"She go?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, and she just entrust this letter for you to me."

I took the letter and read it. It wrote...

**To: My ex-boyfriend and his fiancee**

**Hi! I know you must be can't forgive my mistakes seven years ago, but let me give my regret to you, Penny, and all of our classmates in the sixth grade. Just like Michelle said when it happened, I made a dissension between you all, especially you and Penny. I got her to avoid you when I claimed you as my boyfriend, although she was the one who made us near.**

**Rudy, when you came to be my boyfriend, firstly, I felt happy that can to be with you, cause I love you. But when I think about your reaction when we went together, I know that you're not happy with me, and of course, You don't love me.**

**When you told me about it and you said that you love Penny, I felt sad. I still love you and I've ever think that I must have you, to be my true love. But yesterday, after I heared from Michelle about your engagement with Penny, I found that love isn't always means have...**

**And now, I'm happy for your happiness with her...**

**You're a good couple, and I know that Penny is the best girl for you.**

**P.S.: Because of my regret, now I want to go to Canada (and maybe I'm still on the way to there when you read this letter). I decided to go there because I don't want to disturb you all. I hope you two will get married later, soon.  
Maybe I won't come to your marriage when it happened later, but trust me, I'll pray to god for your happiness.**

I let the letter fallen onto the floor. "She go to Canada..." I said.

All of my friends came into the living room, heared me read the letter.

Kyla.

She ever disturbed us,

and now, she promise to not do it again.

Ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Sophie & Fetchy's Birthday

Author's Note: Well, sorry if I make you waiting so long for this chapter. This chapter is late about ten days, because in my first plan, I'll upload it in my birthday. But, that's okay. Here's chapter eight.

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

Sorry if I may have grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 8: Sophie and Fetchy's Birthday

Sunday morning.

Today was Sophie and Fetchy's Birthday (and I was so amazed that they had the same birthday). My aunt wanted to celebrate Sophie's eleventh anniversary at her house, and after that, Sophie had a plan to make a surprise party to celebrate Fetchy's third anniversary.

I and Penny didn't follow to celebrate Fetchy's first and second anniversary, so we decided to come to her third anniversary today.

But when I was in her house, I saw Penny with her mother putted their suitcase in their car's baggage.

I asked to her, "Penny, what's wrong? Don't you want to celebrate Sophie's eleventh anniversary?"

"Uh, sorry Rudy. I want to follow with you, but now I really must go to San Fransisco with my mom. Grandma's ill, so we must go there to see her condition."

"Grandma? Ill? Uh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Tell to Sophie that I'm so sorry that I can't come there." she said.

Then, she whispered, "Don't forget to tell it to Fetchy, Snap, and the other zoners too, okay?"

"Sure, I'll tell it. Tell to grandma that I'll always pray for her recovery. I still consider her as my own grandma, and I don't want if she not recover from her illness."

"Okay. I think she'll happy to hear it. Well, I must go now. Bye!"

"Bye! Always be careful on the way!"

"Of course, Rudy."

Then, I went to Sophie's house without her. There, I told about Penny and her mother, who went to San Fransisco to met her grandmother, to Sophie, my aunt, and my parents, who came there earlier.

Then, as usual, we sang some birthday song for her. Then, she blew the candle on the cake.

After we ate the cake, Sophie said to me, "Rudy, would you mind if I want you to walk into my room? I need you to evaluate my first own comic." (it means, she wanted to go to ChalkZone with me)

"Of course, I would not mind. I want to see it."

Then, we walked into her room. I said to her, "Huh, it must be better if Penny was here. Her grandmother is ill, and she must go there with her mom."

"I am sorry to hear that, Rudy. But our plan must go on. I want to make a surprise party to celebrate Fetchy's third anniversary."

"You know, I always meet her since three years ago, but I don't know if you drew her after your eighth anniversary."

"That's because you didn't celebrate her first and second anniversary. You had a date with your 'angel' when it happened."

"Well, maybe you must tell me about it if you want to celebrate it with me."

"Okay, maybe you're right. It's my fault to don't tell you about her birthday." said Sophie, "Uh, maybe we must prepare the surprise for her now."

"Yup, I know that I can help you. I've ever been made a surprise party to celebrate Snap's second anniversary." I said, "Maybe you can use some of my idea to make the party."

"Well, thanks Rudy."

Then, we went into ChalkZone. There, we met all zoners (except Fetchy) who wanted to help me and Sophie to prepare the party.

Snap said to me, "Yuuhuu, bucko! Now I help you to prepare this party. So, will you make a great surprise just like I got when my second anniversary? But, hey, where's Penny, Rudy?"

"Well, about the party, maybe you should ask it to Sophie, and about Penny, she go to look in on her grandmother."

"You mean, her grandmother is ill?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I don't believe that I'm gonna say it, but I really sorry to hear that. It means, she can't come here to prepare the party with us."

"Yeah, I came to her house this morning when she wanted to go, and she sent her regards to you and all of the zoners, especially for Sophie and Fetchy, of course."

"Of course. Today, they're the b'day girls."

"And now, we prepare Fetchy's third anniversary."

"Then, I walked to Sophie. I saw her when she drew three big circles on the ground. The first ones was inside the second ones, and two of them was inside the third ones. The first circle colours was white, and the another was silver.

I asked her, "Soph, what are you doing? What is it?"

"Cake." she answered, calmly.

"Cake? You mean, Fetchy's birthday cake? Under the ground?"

"Yes." said her. Then, she drew three big strawberries around the first circle and said, "Fetchy like strawberry, so I decide to draw this three strawberry-candles."

"So, what's your plan for this party?" I asked.

Sophie drew a small pink ball, and said, "I'll ask Fetchy to throw this ball to the one of that three strawberry-candles. The strawberry-candles will flame and... it will flare up our surprise. Then, the cake will move up after she stands up on the center of the cake. It will be very nice, right?"

"Hey, it's an awesome idea! I'm sure Fetchy will be happy to see this surprise."

"I hope so."

Then, Fetchy came and saw us. She was so amazed that everyone were there to celebrate her birthday, and became more amazed when she got the surprise. She said, "Wow, it's a good surprise! Thanks, ribby, everyone, for this."

After that, we started the party until two hours, then I and Sophie went back to her room.


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Message

Author's Note: Well, Here is chapter nine. Sorry if this chapter don't contain about ChalkZone too enough, because I have plan to make a romantic ending in chapter 10 (and once again, sorry if this story just have ten chapters)

DISCLAIMER: I STILL don't own ChalkZone or everythings inside it. I just STILL like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Nickelodeon, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber.

Okay, here is the story. I STILL hope you'll enjoyed it.

Sorry if I may have grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.

ChalkZone 2

Chapter 9: The Last Message

A week after Sophie and Fetchy's birthday...

Someone knocked my house's door. I walked to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Penny."

I opened the door. Yup, she was Penny.

"Hi, Penny. Umm, how about grandma? Is she okay?"

"Not yet. Her doctor said that I and my mom must take care of her here."

"You mean, now she live in Plainville? At your house?"

"Uh-huh, and she hope you can meet her when you go to my house."

"Well, I think, I want to meet her in your house."

"Okay, I'll tell her about it when I'm in my house." she said, "Can we go to ChalkZone now? I miss Snap and Fetchy."

"Hey, you miss Snap? Oh yeah, you don't hate him anymore."

Then, in ChalkZone, we met Snap, Fetchy, Blocky, and Queen Rapsheeba. They still talked about the party last week.

"Hi, you guys. Fetchy, I'm sorry I didn't come here last week. I swear, next year, I'll come to your birthday party." said Penny.

"That's okay, Penny. I know and understand about it."

"Well, thanks Fetchy."

We joined them to talked about the party. After that, we went back to my room.

"Wow, I think, I lost much." said Penny.

"Yeah, I know you'll say it. You know, I really miss you."

"Hey, I just go for a week. At least, I come here now, to meet you."

"Well, I'm happy that you want to come here to meet me." I said, "Can I accompany you to your house. I think, it's better if I meet grandma today."

"Well, of course you can."

Then, after we talked for a minutes with my parents, we went to her house.

"You know, grandma said to me that she want to give us a surprise when you come to meet her."

"Really? That's interesting! I want to know about her surprise."

At her house, we walked into a bedroom for guest. There, someone sat down on the bed. Grandma.

"Uh, my sweet granddaughter. You're here now. Err, who is this handsome guy?"

"Grandma, you met him at the summer vacation eight years ago. He's Rudy, and now he's my... fiance."

"Hey, young guy. How can I forget about you? And how can I don't see your rings? You're really more handsome than before."

"Really?" I said, blushed, "Uh, thanks grandma."

"Well, because you two are here now, I will give you two this." she said, then she gave me and Penny a pair of necklace, with its gold heart medallion. She wanted us to wore it, so we wore the necklace.

"Wow, grandma, it's so beautiful. Why you give it to us? But, wait a minute. I think, I had ever seen these before." said Penny.

"Your grandpa gave one of it to me, and he saved the other, when we were engaged. Firstly, I gave it to your mom and your dad when your grandpa was died, maybe that's why you think like that, but you know, your dad had an accident and..."

"...he was died in the accident." added Penny, sadly. Her tears was starting to drop. I knew, she must be so sad to remembered that her father was died when she was five years old.

I embraced her and said, "Ssh, Penny, don't cry. I know you must be very sad to remember about it, but I'm sure your dad will be more sad if he see you just like this."

"Your mom gave the necklace back to me. She didn't want to remember the accident when she saw the necklace."

"But grandma, why you give the necklace to us?" asked Penny, cried.

"I give it to you two because I know it's a good time to me to said my last message to you two."

Penny was frightened, then she said, "Grandma, you don't go!"

"I will, and before it happen, I want to say something to you, especially for Rudy."

"Me?" I asked, didn't understand.

"Yes. I want if I'm die, you must take care of my granddaughter. I know that I can trust you to take care of her."

"Okay, grandma, I'll take care of her, and I promise to you that she'll be alright."

"Well... it means... it's time to... me to... go... uh..." then, she closed her eyes.

I and Penny were panicked. Then, we yelled, "GRANDMA!"

Mrs. Sanchez heard us. She walked into the room and said to us, "Penita, Rudy, what happen with... oh no! Grandma! GRANDMA! WAKE UP!"

She tried to got grandma's heartbeat, but no one that she got.

Grandma was really died... in front of us!

Penny cried so loud, in my embraced. One things that I can did is to calmed her down, although I was so sad too to saw it (you know that I consider her as my grandmother).

"Allow her passing, Penny. We can't make her alive. It's her time." I said.

My shoulder was wet with her tears, but I didn't care. If it can make her calm...

I did.

* * *

In grandma's funeral, after we went home from the graveyard, I and Penny talked about the necklace, and of course, grandma's last message. We still wore the necklace.

"Thanks Rudy. Now I can allow grandma's passing, and it's because of you. You're the one who accompany me in my sad time." she said.

"That's okay, Penny. I promise to grandma that I'll take care of you, and I don't want to see you sad too long, because I love you so much."

_The life will always go on, although it's full of crying..._

Author's Note: I take the last sentences above from one of Indonesian Song (and of course, I translated it into English)_  
_


End file.
